


I Need U [UNFINISHED]

by KimMinRinAh



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Death, Depression, F/M, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimMinRinAh/pseuds/KimMinRinAh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why would I need you?" </p><p>"Because I need you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I NEED U

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story will have things considered trigger warnings, if you don't feel comfortable reading such things I hate to break it to you but then my story isn't for you. I recommend +18 since it will be a sad story involving suicide, death and depression. The plot is made from my own mind and if it in anyway is similar to someone elses it's pure coincidence.  
> As I said before, I recommend people +18 y.o to read this story and if you are under and still want to read, don't complain about it being too sad or something. Thank you ~
> 
> EDIT: I'm terribly sorry but I at the moment, cant continue this story as I am having a huge writers block when it comes to this story.

The sun’s soft light stroke my face as my eyes fluttered open. A loud sigh left my mouth as I turned my eyes from the sun and stared up on my ceiling. Today was the day I have dreaded for months, I didn’t want it to be today. Can’t I just have some more days in peace, without people staring and acting as if they are walking on eggshells. I let out the air I was holding in and scratched my head as I got out of bed. I walked over to the mirror, rubbed my eyes and stared at my reflection for a second before proceeding my walk to the bathroom. “You can do this Kim Min-Rin” I thought to myself as I washed my face.  
I finished up with putting a bit makeup on my bare face before rushing downstairs to be meet by my lovely halmeoni. “Good morning Halmeoni!” I beamed and hugged my tiny grandma. She wasn’t that tiny but she was shorter than me. We looked a lot alike, we both had fair light skin, black hair or she had, almond shaped brown eyes and both are short! “Aigoo, yah Min-Rin. Don’t scare me like that! Remember that this halmeoni is almost 70 years old!” she said in an angry but playful tone and hit my arm. “Yah halmeoni, don’t hit me!” I groaned and did small jumps in my spot. “Do you have time for breakfast?” she asked me as she proceeded to make some breakfast. “Ne, I have to leave in 10 minutes” she nodded. I took out some plates for us to eat on and she finished up the breakfast. 

I looked at all the food “I always knew my halmeoni was this awesome when it comes to food” I praised her before digging in. “Aish this child” halmeoni muttered but I saw that smile she had on her face before she started eating as well. 

“Halmeoni, I’m off! Don’t overdo anything while I’m gone” I yelled as I put on my shoes before running to school. Yes I’m on my way to school, I’m a senior this year and I couldn’t be more upset about it. It’s not like I have anyone waiting for me at school except for people’s constant stares and I could live without them forever. If I lived alone I probably would go get a job and drop out of school but since I live with my halmeoni, I decided to keep studying because she asked me too and I can’t deny my halmeoni. 

I could feel my heart beating faster and faster the closer I got to school. I wasn’t ready for this yet. I was absolutely not ready for this at all. But I need to do this for my halmeoni, I need to show them and her that I am strong. Even when I’m not. “You can do this Kim Min-Rin” I whispered multiple times as I got closer to school. “Be strong Min-Rin. You can do it.” I took a shaking breathe and looked up in the sky to keep my tears from falling. I took a few more breathes before I continued walking into the school grounds. 

“Strong” I kept repeating under my breathe “Why?” I heard a voice say. I quickly spun around and was met by a guy who looked my age. “Why do you keep telling yourself to be strong?” I could feel my eyes widened, had he heard me? He frowned when he saw how shocked I looked. I probably looked as if I’ve just seen a ghost. I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. I could see how he was about to say something, I turned around and ran into the school. I didn’t want to explain anything, talk to anyone or interact with anything today or possibly ever. 

Under the school assemble I could feel and hear how everyone was gossiping and staring at me. “Stop staring” I thought and looked down at the floor. I looked up around me “stop staring” I whispered. The staring didn’t stop neither did the whispers. I took deep breathes. I was going to get through this assemble. For my halmeoni. My mom. My dad. My sister. The whispers got louder and the stares more intense. “Stop staring” I finally burst out, immediately regretting it, I turned and ran out of the hall. “Well done Min-Rin” now you got everyone’s attention.” The voice inside my head said. 

I ran up to the roof, where I could be by myself and my music. Music has always been a huge part of my life. I remember this one time when I was around 5 years old, my mom had bought me the newest single of my favorite band at the time. We sang together for hours the first day, my sister was 3 at the time but she did her best to join in. We always had the cd on in the kitchen when we were there and for years we sang the same songs and made it our thing. Our dad joined in from time to time and it’s one of my strongest and happiest memories with my family. 

I sat down once I reached the roof, put in my earpieces and turned on Haru Haru by Bigbang. I laid down on the hard concrete, letting my dark hair spread out on the ground and closed my eyes, getting sucked in by T.O.P’s voice. The sun was shining in my face and I didn’t mind it at all. I felt my breathing going back to its normal rhythm. I thought about what I should do after school and suddenly remembered that I had to go to my part-time work after school. 

After a couple of songs, the sun disappeared from my face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a silhouette infront of me. I let out a scream and jumped back. I heard a chuckle slip out from the silhouette’s mouth. “What are you doing here?” I found myself slightly surprised for asking the stranger that. “I have been here longer than you have but I decided to see what you were doing so I came over” the person answered. I tried to shadow away the sun so I could see the face of the voice but the sun was there to stay. I let out an annoyed sigh and stood up. The person in question was the same male who asked me why I kept telling myself to stay strong. I shivered at the memory, I really didn’t want to get heard when I was encouraging myself. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll leave first” I said and started to walk towards the door when a hand gently took a hold of my wrist making me turn to meet the man’s face once again. He was fairly tall compared to me, but then again who isn’t taller than me. His hair and eyes were dark brown, he had some eyeliner around his eyes and when he smiled his eyes almost disappeared. I found myself thinking that his smile was cute because he looked so happy. “No stay” he said and his smile disappeared. “No, smile again” I thought, feeling slightly disappointed that he was now frowning instead of smiling. “I’m Park Jimin, but you can call me Jimin” he said, introducing himself to me. I found myself introducing myself too even though I didn’t want to. “I’m Kim Min-Rin.” I said with a frown. I don’t understand why he was talking to me, I mean no one else bothered to talk to me. They were too busy talking about me instead. 

When he didn’t say anything else, I turned around and walked to the door. This time he didn’t stop me. I went to find a teacher who could give me my schedule but I couldn’t find anyone. “Fuck, am I late to class?” I asked myself and scratched my head in annoyance. “Your class is this way” a familiar voice said. “It’s you again” I said and followed him to my supposedly class. He responded with a chuckle, I found myself chuckle too and it felt weird. I haven’t laughed or anything with anyone else than my halmeoni in a long time and it felt good but at the same time strange. 

He opened a door and walked over an empty spot. I could feel the dreaded stares at me again but I found strength to walk to an empty spot without dying where I stood. “Glad you could join the class, Park Jimin and Kim Min-rin.” I looked at the teacher and nodded before looking down on my desk. I could feel everyones eyes on me but a pair of eyes were burning particularly much into my back. I debated with myself whether I should turn around and see who it was or not. You could say that I was slightly surprised to find myself staring at the eyes who were burning extra much into my back. The eyes belonged to Jimin. I felt myself blush so I turned away. 

The school day was finally over! I grabbed my bag and left the school territory, my feet walked in the direction towards my part-time job. It felt as if a huge stone had left my shoulders when I wasn’t in school anymore. I let out a happy sigh and smiled. “Why are you always lonely?” the all too familiar voice behind me asked. I felt my smile disappear and the stone returned on my shoulders. “Why are you always where I am?” I found myself asking him with a bit of annoyance in my voice. “Because I find you interesting.” Jimin answered with his signature smile. “You shouldn’t. I’m trouble so do yourself a favor and leave me alone.” 

I saw that he was taken back by my answer but he recovered quickly. “It’s a good thing then that my middle name is danger?” he joked. I stopped in my tracks to stare at him. I blinked a couple of times before I burst out in laughter. “What the fuck dude?” He looked confused as to why I was laughing so hard. “What?” he asked innocently as he corrected his snapback. “Don’t tell anyone that joke, that was honestly so lame” I laughed “Atleast I got to see you smile and that’s an accomplishment for me” he smiled. 

Who is he and why is he making me laugh after so long?


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed loudly “Shin-hye” I whined to my coworker. “Ne, Min-rin?” she asked as she was cleaning the benches. I work at this noodle bar in the neighborhood where I lived and it was extremely tiring to be here the hours I work because of all the people who comes here after their work has ended. There guests was mostly old men who came to get drunk and away from their family and let me tell you, they are so disgusting when they are drunk and it’s so sad that we have to just shut up and smile when they touch us inappropriately. 

“I can’t do this anymore, I’m exhausted!” I groaned and got a chuckle from Shin-hye in return. I thought back at when Jimin made me laugh and I’m honestly so confused regarding that. I don’t want to get close to anyone, neither do I want to laugh with someone. I just want to be alone this year, me, myself and I, you know what I mean? 

“Apparently we got a new guy in our class” I told her, she nodded “I know” “How?” “He came the last week before summer break. You weren’t there then because.. you know” Of course I know… I shrugged at the memory and got back to cleaning the counter. “He is everywhere I tell you, this morning, on top of the roof and when I left school for work” I rolled my eyes when I heard the door open and another costumer came in. I walked to the counter and took her order. 

“Yah, Park Shin-hye. Why did you have to graduate last year?” I asked her with a hint of sadness in my voice. “I wish I could still support you in school but you’ll get through it. I’m sure.” She hugged me and gave me a peck on my head. “I’m not so sure about that…” I whispered. 

Once I got home, Halmeoni was done with dinner. “Annyeong halmeoni, I’m home!” I yelled and ran to the kitchen. “Yah, yah, yah. Kim Min-rin, go wash up and get dressed before dinner” she told me and slapped away my hand that was heading towards the kimchi on the table. “Arasseo” I said disappointed but ran upstairs to get ready as fast as I could. I was starving!

“Omo, halmeoni your food is always so delicious!” I yelled and took another spoon of the broth soup. I let out another sound of pleasure when the spoon hit my mouth. “Eat slowly or you’ll get a stomach ache” halmeoni laughed. “Saranghae halmeoni” I confessed and stuffed my mouth with another spoon of rice. 

That night I dreamt the same nightmare that has been in my mind ever since the accident. It was always the same. I could hear my mom’s and sister’s loud screams echo in my ears and see my dad’s constant attempt at saving us all. I remember it like it was yesterday. I had asked my mom to go to this theme park in the neighborhood town and she had said no because the rain was pouring down but it didn’t matter to me and it was the last day that the theme park would be open so of course as the stubborn person I am, I continued to ask her until she finally gave up and said yes. 

We all left an hour after and we were having a karaoke party in the car. We were laughing and having the time of our lives, unaware of what was about to happen. The rain started pouring down even harder and it made the ground slippery, my dad slowed down the speed and drove as slow as he assumed was good enough. I’m sure we all would have made it if it wasn’t for the other car who was driving the opposite direction, meaning straight for us but on the other road. We didn’t think much of it until we saw how fast the person was going. We all got scared but tried to think positively. The other person lost control of the car and hit us with such a force that we all went into the river that went alongside the road. The water started pouring in and my sister and mom were unconscious, I remember myself trying to wake my sister up. I screamed for her to stop joking and to wake up. My dad tried to take off his seatbelt and my mothers while I tried to take of my sisters. 

Mine went off easy so I tried to help everyone. It was pointless. I was too weak and the water were almost at the roof of the car. “Swim out of the car Min-rin” my dad yelled. “No, I’m no-“ “Do as I say!” My dad yelled using a voice he’d never used before. I nodded and did as he said. God I wish I hadn’t. The last thing I heard my dad ever say was “I love you, I’ll see you up there”. I didn’t see him, my mom or my sister breathing or living on the surface ever again. All because I wanted to go to a stupid theme park and couldn’t wait.

I wish I died with them. I don’t want to live with this constant pain in my heart. My halmeoni doesn’t know how I feel or that I’m having these constant nightmares about that one day a few months ago. This is the reason to why I don’t like school. Everyone in school knows it’s my fault and therefore they stare and gossip about me. Everyone including Jimin knows but he still insists on talking to me.   
I tried relaxing and feel asleep instantly. 

“Why are you alone?” Jimin asked the second time. I sighed and looked at him. “You must have heard all of the rumors going around about me so you got to have clue as to why I’m always by myself.” I spat out. I didn’t mean to sound mean or angry but I don’t want to have someone elses death on my hands. It’s better if he leaves me alone. “I don’t listen to rumors. I trust things I hear when the person in question tells me” his answer surprised me. 

“You’ll get hurt if you continue to talk to me. Leave me alone” “I think I can decide for myself who I want to talk to or not, I doubt you’ll hurt me” he said and took a step closer. “Do whatever you want to do, you’ll get hurt in the end and I don’t want to say I told you so” He smiled and sat down beside me at the lunch table. “Do you like kimchi?” I nodded “Good, I don’t” he said and gave it all to me. He ate as if he hasn’t been fed for years, stuffing his mouth full with rice and beef. I smiled at him and started eating my food too. 

“Hey, let’s exchange numbers” Jimin said on the way to my part time job. “What, why is that necessary?” I asked confused, fixing my skirt and hair. “We’re friends now, but we’ll become best friends if we have each other’s numbers” he smiled and gave me his phone. I shrugged and gave him my phone too. I put in my number and pressed in “Trouble” as my name before I gave it back to him. I chuckled when I saw that he had put his name as “Danger”. We reached my work all too fast, I kind of wished our walk would have lasted for a while more. “Call me when you get home so I know you got home safe” was all he said before he walked away. 

 

“He is attractive” Shin-hye said as she was vacuuming the floor. “I know…” I found myself saying. I looked up at her with widened eyes and saw that she looked as surprised as I did. “I didn’t mean that.” I quickly said to my defense but it was too late. “You haven’t found a guy attractive in such a long time! Oh my god, Min-rin, you are becoming human again” She yelled and ran over to give me a big hug, letting go of the vacuum. 

“Yah, since when was I not a human!” I asked annoyed but hugged her back. “Well ever since thi-“ she started but quickly stopped herself. “I’m sorry” she apologized. I looked at her and sighed. “There’s no need to apologize. I know what you mean. Stop acting as if I got eggshells around me!” I chuckled lightly to cover up how hurt I was when she apologized. We’re friends, I don’t want my own friends to be scared of talking about things with me. Shin –hye was a really beautiful girl, she was popular in high school and I can understand why, she had dark brown short hair, a beautiful smile, body and personality. All the guys wanted her and all the girls, including me, wanted to be her. 

I’m stuck with my dark long almost lifeless hair and lifeless eyes. Ever since that day, everything about me have been lifeless. It’s just a matter of time before I really am lifeless.

I yelled a goodbye to Shin-hye as I grabbed my stuff from the chair, pulled my jacket closer together before heading home. The weather was colder than it was yesterday, I shrugged and started walking faster to my lovely home where my halmeoni was waiting for me. After walking a few meters I started hearing fast footsteps behind me, coming closer and closer. I decided to not think too much of it, it’s like I’m the only person on earth. Now that I think about it, I can’t even imagine the horror if I really was the last person on Earth and I started hearing footsteps behind me. I’d probably die right there on the spot leaving whatever was behind me alone in the world.

The footsteps came eerily closer, I wanted to turn around and see if it was someone I knew but I was too scared, my head was frozen in place and my feet were still walking as if they were on their own and not attached to my body. I heard the person breathe, that’s where I got real scared. If it was a person, just minding their own business, the person wouldn’t be this close to me. I started freaking out, unsure what to do. I can’t bring myself to call anyone or look back. I just want to get home for now. 

I was almost running now and so was the person behind me, “I’m going to die” I whispered as I speed up my pace. I didn’t want to die just yet. I want to die on my own terms, no one else. My heart was now in my throat and the heavy breaths were coming closer and closer. “Min-rin” I heard a voice say from behind me and the person grabbed my wrist. I turned around against my will, forced to face the person. 

“What the fuck Jimin! You scared the absolute fuck out of me. I thought I was going to get killed, raped or something else. Don’t ever do that again. Ever.” I screamed until my lungs became sore. I felt tears fall down my cheeks, I hadn’t even realized that I was crying. 

“I’m sorry, I was planning on surprising you but you started walking faster and I know I could have called out your name but I didn’t and to be completely honest, I think I forgot that you use your mouth to speak.” He apologized with a sad frown on his face. “Don’t frown, smile” I thought as I watched him through my teary eyes. He wiped away the tears that were streaming down and pulled me into a hug, he kept on apologizing over and over again. 

I bit my underlip to stop myself from crying anymore and pushed him away. Why am I still letting him get close to me? Pabo Min-rin. 

“Are you okay now?” he asked, his voice was full of worry and concern. I don’t understand why he would be worried or concerned. He hadn’t known me for that long to be worried. I’m basically a stranger to him. “I don’t understand…” I whispered as I pulled my fingers through my hair and turned my body away from him, looking down at the ground I let my hair fall infront of my face acting a wall between us so he couldn’t see how upset I still am. 

“Understand what?” “Why your voice is so full of concern and worry for someone who’s practically a stranger to you!” I yelled still not able to look at him. I noticed his feet moving towards me but quickly took a step back again. 

I started to feel bad for yelling at him. I pushed my hair out of the way and looked at him. He had a sad smile on his face, my heart hurt when I saw him like that. Did I do that to him? I told him that I was problem, why didn’t he listen? “Don’t make that face. I told you I was problem. You didn’t listen. Please don’t talk to me again, I don’t want you to make that face ever again.” I said in a small voice before turning around and walking away from him. I wanted so many times to turn around and see if he was still standing there or if he went home but I couldn’t bring myself to turn around.

I didn’t want to be met by that sad smile again.


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel his eyes constantly watching me but he was always looking away when I looked at him. I didn’t know how to feel about this. I wanted to talk to him too but I don’t want to have anyone else blood on my hand. If only I died along with my family that day, I wouldn’t have killed them. Halmeoni and Shin-hye keeps telling me that I didn’t kill them, it wasn’t my fault. But the kids at my school were right. I was a murderer and I will always be one that’s why it’s best for people to stay away. 

I want Shin-hye to stay away too but she is too persistent and I can’t say no to that face. We’ve been friends for so long I can’t resist her to be honest.   
You’re probably thinking I’m pathetic for trying to push my friends away, I don’t blame you. This is just my way of trying to save the people I like. 

“Min-rin” I quickly turned around following the voice. I knew all too well who the person was. “Jimin” I greeted and turned my heel to walk to lunch. “I really don’t understand why you keep trying to avoid me. I won’t give up on becoming your friend” he chuckled slightly as he caught up with me. “Ah, nado mollaso” I answered and smiled at myself. He was right, might as well give up my attempts to push him away now. 

I grabbed my lunch and walked to find an empty table to sit at. “Should I warn him?” I heard someone whisper. I didn't recognize the voice so I just shrugged it off. “Wae?” “She’ll only kill him too if he hangs out with her” the person whispered again. Now I knew they were talking about Jimin and I. I bit the inside of my cheek, took a deep breath and sat down by the dumpster. 

“Yah, Jimin. Come here” The same voice who had been whispering yelled all across the cafeteria. “Mwo?” Jimin yelled back as he started to walk towards them, before he reached them he turned to face you and mouthed a “I’ll be right there”. “Don’t bother” I whispered and dug into my food. 

I heard whispers but I was used to it so it didn’t bother me as much today. I found myself wishing that Jimin listens to them and stayed away from me. But a part of me wanted him to shrug their warnings off and come to me. I pulled my fingers through my hair in frustration. I shouldn’t be wanting him to come here, I deserve to be alone. All the rumors were getting to my head. My leg started shaking nervously and I bit my lip as hard as I could. I need to leave, leave this world and never come back. I should be with my family right now. 

I was into my own thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around with a shocked expression on my face. “Are you okay?” Jimin asked. “No you shouldn’t be here.” I muttered nervously and scratched my head. “Leave” I said a bit louder. “No.” “Leave” I said once more. He put his lunch on the table and sat down. “No” he answered once again before pulling me into a hug. “Leave!” I yelled, I didn’t care that everyone was watching us. In my head there was only me and Jimin in this room right now.   
“What made you become like this?” He whispered. I tried to calm myself down and didn’t answer his question. He should know. He must have heard what everyone else was saying “I don’t listen to rumors” His words were echoing in my mind. Why did he have to be so, Park Jimin? 

“Let’s go on a date tomorrow” Jimin stated as we walked toward our lockers. The school was over for today, thank god. “A date?” I stated horrified. “Why?” I asked, I was super confused at this moment. Why would he want to go on a date, did he mean as friends or potential lovers? Did a part of me just scream in happiness or am I going crazy? I became very self-conscious when he asked me that. I immediately straightened out my skirt and pulled my fingers through my long hair to make it appear more fixed before I faced him again. He chuckled and flashed his signature smile, the smile that I liked so much. It made me feel happy inside even though I wasn’t. At all. 

“Yes a date. I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 11am.” He stated, leaving me no chance of answering before running out of the school and disappearing behind the gates. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. How was he even supposed to pick me up? He doesn’t know where I live. Right? Unless he’s a stalker. I seriously doubt that though. I closed my locker and started my walk home. I didn’t have work today since I need to study a bit and hang out with Halmeoni. 

“I’m home!” I yelled as I pulled off my shoes before walking into the kitchen. “Oh, Welcome back Min-rin!” Halmeoni beamed and pulled me in for a hug. “Do you need help with anything?” I asked looking around, it seemed to be done and ready to eat but I couldn’t help myself. I want to be of help to my halmeoni whenever I could. “Aniyo, Min-rin. It’s all done. Just go change clothes and we’ll eat.” I nodded in reply and ran upstairs. 

I threw my bag onto my bed and quickly pulled of my shirt and skirt. I decided to put on my pororo t-shirt and pants before pulling my hair up into a bun. I sprayed some water on my face to refresh a bit before I walked downstairs. 

“You seem happier these days” halmeoni stated with a smile “Is there a special reason for this?” I smiled to myself a bit before shaking my head. “Min-rin I wasn’t born yesterday. There’s a guy isn’t there?” she continued to tease me. I rolled my eyes “Yah, halmeoni. He isn’t special or anything so don’t worry” “Oh dear, you’re mistaken. I can see it on your face that he is special. No one has made you smile in months. Except for me” she winked. I laughed and let out a sigh   
“Actually I tried pushing him away but he keeps on coming back, wanting to get to know me. I told him that it would be best for his own sake to keep away from me. He never listens. He asked me out on a date tomorrow.” I confessed feeling how a blush were creeping up on my cheeks. “And you haven’t gone shopping for a dress?” Halmeoni yelled at me. “I didn’t think that would be necessary.” I pouted. “Stop eating, we’re leaving” she said and pulled me up from my chair and into the hallway. “Yah! Halmeoni, I need to chang-“ “No, you’re going out like this now put on your shoes.”

We walked into a few stores before reaching my personal favorite store. They had everything. Literally EVERYTHING. I pulled halmeoni with me to the dress department. “Halmeoni, I don’t even know if he meant a date between friends or not. I don’t want to overdress” I frowned as she picked a few dresses for me to go try on later. “A friendly date or not, it doesn’t hurt to dress up” She stated and picked another dress before ushering me into a dressing room.   
I think I tried on at least 10 dresses before she found one for me. It was a blue dress with ¾ arms and lace. It was really beautiful, “My halmeoni has great taste” I stated and gave her a thumb up before going back into the dressing room to change. 

I was clinging onto my bag which contained the dress in it on the way home. Halmeoni and I were enjoying each others company in silence as we were walking home. When I saw a familiar face walking towards me. I was thinking about changing direction and walk the otherway but he had noticed me and was now jogging towards me with a smile on his face. “Min-rin, I was going to text you the details for tomorrow!” He beamed before he noticed me halmeoni. 

He bowed and greeted her “Annyeong haseyo Halmeoni” “Well-mannered boy there, is he the one going on the date with you tomorrow?” “Ne halmeoni” I answered “I approve!” she stated with a smile and gave him a thumb up before winking to me and walked off in our house direction on her own. “Wait halmeoni!” I yelled but I couldn’t just leave him here. 

“Want to go to the park?” he asked and styled his hair slightly. “Weren’t you on your way somewhere just now?” I asked. “It can wait” he got a hold of my empty hand and started walking in the parks direction. 

All I could do was follow.


	4. Chapter 4

We sat in silence on the swings, enjoying each other’s company. I looked down at the sand and kicked around a stone between my feet before tilting my head back to get a view on the stars that were showing. It’s already this late. I licked my lips and let out a deep breath before looking at Jimin who was staring down in the sand with his head in his hands. He was slowly swinging back and forth letting his hair fly along. 

He hadn’t noticed me staring at him so I continued my creepiness. I took in every feature of his face, his chubby cheeks. Long eyelashes. Plump lips. His jawline. His fit body.  
I frowned and turned my attention towards the stars again. Why was he even interested in becoming my friend? He could become friends with anyone, prettier girls at school who hadn’t been responsible for her family’s death. He was honestly making me so frustrated. 

“Aish” I muttered and kicked a stone. I let out a sharp breath when I heard Jimin clearing his throat. “What did you buy?” He said and nodded towards the bag in my hands. “Oh ehm, I bought a dress. Well halmeoni kind of forced me to buy one.” I blushed and looked away from his intense eyes. I felt so naked when he was staring into my eyes, as if he could see all of my secrets.

He let out a deep chuckle, I turned to look at him again and saw that he was looking at the stars. I opened my mouth but Jimin interrupted me, “I’m looking forward to tomorrow actually, it’s been a long time since I was out with a friend” There it was, the friend word. I knew it from the beginning but why did it hurt to hear it from his mouth? 

“Because you don’t want it to be a friendly date pabo” a voice in my head said. Was that really it? Did I want it to be a date-date and not a friend-date? I frowned and looked around me. I was really making myself confused. 

“Are you okay?” Jimin asked with worry in his voice. I shook away my thoughts and turned my attention towards him before sending him a reassuring smile and a nod. He got up of the swing and walked over and sat in front of me, stopping my slightly swinging and putting his hands on my thighs, staring into my eyes. “As much as I want the date to be a date-date. I don’t want to rush you into anything. There’ll come more dates I promise.” He smiled his signature smile and absolutely made me melt inside. All I could do was nod because I didn’t trust my own voice. 

It’s been such a long time since anyone, especially a guy, was even slightly interested in me and I don’t want to rush things either because my hormones can’t keep still whenever he says anything cute. 

He stood up and kissed my cheek. I felt how my cheeks became warm and red. “We should head home, it’s getting late.” I nodded in response and stood up. He took my hand and led me to the main street. “Do you want me to walk you home?” “No it’s okay, get home safely.” I responded and let go of his hand. “Sure, call me when you get home. I want to know you got home safely too.” I smiled and bowed slightly as a thanks for today before turning around, ready to walk home. 

As soon as I got into my room I picked up my phone and dialed his number. I could feel my heart speeding up with every beep. Was he sleeping? Maybe I should just text him instead, I might be disturbing him. I was about to turn off the call a voice answered. “Yoboseyo?” a tired Jimin answered. “It’s Min-rin. You told me to call you when I got home and I got home. I’m sorry for disturbing you, I’ll hang up.” I stated quickly, as I was about to turn off the call I heard his voice “No, no don’t turn off.” It made me put the phone against my ear again. “You didn’t disturb me. You never disturb me.” My heart was now beating in 220 km/h. I nodded but quickly remembered that he couldn’t see me. “Arasseo” I whispered.

I quickly remembered that I needed to ask him where he’s going to pick me up tomorrow. “Where are you going to pick me up tomorrow?” “Ah, the question I was waiting for” He chuckled “At your house” “How? You’ve never been here, right?” I smiled “I got my ways” he laughed.

His laugh was contagious so I started laughing along. I felt alive for the first time in a long time. My family’s death took a great toll on me. I loved my family to the moon and back and I had never imagined life without them. 

I became silent, never laughed or smiled, took every mean comment with a straight face and then he came along. His effort to talk to me and become my friend was enough to make me slightly happy for the moment. It all comes back when I’m alone, Halmeoni, Jimin and Shin-hye makes me forget about it for a while and makes me feel like a real teenager that got no problems in life and a loving family waiting for me at home. 

“You should go to sleep” I quickly said as I heard him yawing. “If you go to bed, I’ll go to bed.” He said and yawned again. “Arasseo” I nodded and walked over to my bed, grabbing my pyjamas. “Goodnight. See you tomorrow. Remember 11am!” he beamed and turned off the call.  
I went to bed with a smile on my face. I couldn’t wait for our friend-date. 

I woke up to the sound of rain, I groaned and looked at my phone. 10:30am. “Holy shit” I yelled and ran out of bed. I was late, so late. I’m supposed to be ready in a half hour. “Hurry hurry” I whispered as I went to take a quick shower. “10:43” I put up my hair in a towel and started putting on some make up. A bit of mascara, my cc-cream, a light white shimmery eyeshadow, some liquid eyeliner and filled in my eyebrows a bit. 

I took a quick glance at myself, pleased with what I saw I rushed to put on my dress and some tights. “11:00am” I heard someone ring on the doorbell. I rushed down and opened. “I’m so sorry, I slept over but please come in” you said and pulled him inside. I saw him stare at me with his mouth slightly open, I let out a loudly chuckle. “Make yourself at home!” I yelled as I ran upstairs to fix my hair. I heard him answer and walk in to the living room where halmeoni was. 

I decided to go all natural with my hair today, letting it flow down my shoulders. It was naturally straight so I didn’t have to do much to keep it in place. 

I brushed my teeth, got some perfume and deo before walking downstairs. “Have you eaten breakfast yet?” I asked him as I walked into the living room. “Ne, but if you haven’t I can wait” he smiled. I could tell that he and halmeoni had gotten closer. 

“Mianhae, I’ll eat quickly” I said and went to make myself a sandwich. I felt someone enter the room and quickly turned around. “Min-rin, take it easy. Don’t eat too fast or you’ll get a stomach ache.” I nodded at my halmeoni. “I really like this young man. He got his priorities straight and he would do good for you” she smiled. I couldn’t help but smile back at her. “I’m just afraid I’ll hurt him. I’ve warned him countless times halmeoni. I don’t know what to do.” I confessed, my halmeoni always knew what to do.

”Min-rin, life isn’t meant to be pain free. I know you’re still damaged from the accident and you’ll probably always be but that doesn’t mean that you don’t deserve to have fun in life. I bet your mom, dad and sister are turning in their graves at your behavior, don’t push people away. I know that they would want you to enjoy your life for yourself and for them.” Halmeoni started, I opened my mouth to say something but she continued her preaching. 

“Everything happens for a reason. Nothing is by coincidence. Your family’s death, you meeting Jimin. He makes you happy and you haven’t been this happy in a long time. That’s why I approve of him, he makes you more you. The you before the accident. I’m not saying that I don’t like this you because I do but he is able to do something that neither me or Park Shin-hye are able to do this quickly. Try letting him in and see what happens. If you hurt him or he hurts you, it’s okay. The world won’t end. It only makes you more alive if you do feel the pain.” I looked at my halmeoni, taking in every word she was telling me. She was right and I knew it, I just thought it would be better to push people away. 

“You didn’t kill your family.” Halmeoni ended her preaching and left the room with a smile. I thought about her words when I saw a pair of feet infront of me. I lifted up my head and was met by Jimin’s signature smile. 

If only he knew what that smile was doing to me.


	5. Chapter 5

I jumped onto my bed as soon as I got home from the friend-date, we had a great time actually. I thought it’d be awkward but it wasn’t at all. Not to me at least. I pulled of my dress, leaving my underwear’s on as I walked over to my closet to pick out something to sleep in. I crossed my arms as my eyes simmered over the many choices of clothes. 

“Aish” I let out a loud sigh and picked the first large t-shirt I found, it turned out to be an EXO shirt. Yes I happen to love exo sue me, I mean, have you seen Sehun? Kai? Baekhyun? The list goes on. 

I quickly pulled it on and straightened it out with my hands at the ends before heading into my bathroom. I grabbed some cotton pads and my makeup remover and got down to business. I splashed some water on my face before I put on some moisturizer. I’m really keen on keeping my skin looking and feeling as healthy as I can.   
I could finally jump onto my bed again and quickly remembered that Shin-hye had called earlier and wanted to know all the details once I got home. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. After a few beeps she answered with a loud “Yah! You finally called” “Ne, unnie. I just got home sort of.” I laughed and decided to put up my hair in a bun. 

“How did it all go?” She asked, I could hear the smirk on her face, she definitely thought it was a date-date. “Shin-hye, it was a friend-date, not a date-date like you think it was.” She snorted “That’s what you think” “That’s what he told me” I stated as I opened my nail polish, I liked being occupied while I’m talking in the phone. I decided to go with a matte black color. 

“Wait, so nothing happened? Not even a kiss?” “Nope, not even a kiss” I answered. I could hear her sigh into the phone “There’s no point in this call then.” She said with annoyance in her voice. “Yah, we barely just became friends, we can’t go around kissing each other now?” I quickly said to keep her from hanging up. 

“You said now, meaning you want it to happen some day!” She exclaimed. You could hear the smile in her voice and I could literally see her in front of me jumping up and down in her bed causing her hair to fly everywhere. “Yah, Park Shin-hye. That’s not what I meant” I stated a bit flustered. She was right though. I did want him to, someday, kiss me but I didn’t want to pleasure her with that confession. Some other day. 

We talked the whole night about boys and shopping. She told me about this gang called “Bangtan Sonyeondan” that apparently were getting huge in our neighborhood, they do everything from fights to drugs. The fact that they were in this neighborhood made me shiver in fear. What if the break in and kill us or something. 

I loved talking to Shin-hye until I was tired enough to fall asleep immediately because then I didn’t have time to think about things and therefore my nightmares where nowhere to be seen those nights. 

As much as I hate school, Jimin was actually making my days better and better. The whispers and stares doesn’t bother me as much as they did in the beginning, it was as if some people in the school were scared of Jimin to be completely honest. Every time he looked at them their eyes would widen and they would look away. I don’t know why you would be afraid of a huge fluffy person. 

“I want to introduce you to my friends” Jimin stated and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. I didn’t think too much about it, this was just how he was. I nodded “Yeah okay.” I got a smile in return. He pulled me along as we were walking somewhere.  
Is there anything unattractive about this child? Even his back was attractive. I stared at it in awe as he was guiding me to wherever we were going. I could hear him humming to a song I have never heard but it sounded amazing. 

He stopped in front of a classroom in the abandoned end of the school “What are we doing here?” I asked slightly scared as I looked around. The light wasn’t on, the only light here was from the sun shining through the windows. “I wanted to introduce you to my friends, I told you” He chuckled and pulled open the door before pulling me with him inside. 

I took a quick scan around in the classroom and noticed six people sitting in the middle of the classroom. They jumped up with smiles on their faces as soon as they saw Jimin. He, to my disappointment, let go of my hand to go greet his friends. I hope that the disappointment wasn’t showing on my face.   
“Who’s this?” a short guy with blond hair asked Jimin “This is Kim Min-rin, the girl I’ve been hanging with that I wanted to introduce to you guys, Suga.” “Oh right her.” The guy called Suga said and walked towards me. “Nice to meet you, I’m Yoongi but you can call me Suga. The rest of them doo. Unless I make them mad” He chuckled and scratched his head. “Nice to meet you too. I’m Min-rin.” I smiled 

“Rinie!” I heard a guy call out, I stared at him with widened eyes and then looked at Jimin to get a better understanding to what that meant. “That’s my nickname for you” A guy with brown-ish hair said with a smile. He pulled me in for a hug “Oh wow.” I let out and hugged back. “I’m Kim Taehyung, you can call me V though.” He introduced and bowed. “No, please don’t bow. There’s no need for that” I stuttered out, causing everyone to laugh.   
“I thought Rinie was a matting call or something so I got scared for a second.” I confessed, regretting it immediately. “That was an incredibly unnecessary thing to say Min-rin” A voice told me. I bit my lip and frowned. Looking away from the boys. 

I felt a pair of arms around me and I immediately recognized them as Jimin’s arms because he got those well trained arms. “Don’t be embarrassed” He whispered into my ear, causing my face to turn all red and warm. I swallowed hard, I wasn’t used to him being this close to my face. 

I nodded in response, not trusting my own voice at the moment and turned to the boys once again as they continued to introduce themselves. We got Hoseok, aka J-hope, Jungkook, Jin and Namjoon, aka Rapmonster.   
We cut classes and spent the whole day with Jimin’s friends. They were hilarious to hang with. 

I opened the door and left work for the day, this is where I went straight after school ended. The guys followed me here to make sure I got here safely and told me not to hesitate calling them if I needed anything. Or as Hoseok stated, and I quote “If you get in trouble, we got yo back. We’re all one dial from you, just like unicorns are one rainbow from us all.” Which to me made no sense at all but was hilarious to hear. 

I had walked quite a bit before I heard some people grunting, I speeded up my pace and heard someone yelling in pain. Should I go help them? It’ll be my fault if they die and I didn’t do anything. I can’t have more blood on my hands. I turned and followed the grunts, which lead me to a dark alley way. I saw 10 figures, fighting and noticed that one of them was short and had the exact same color on his hair as Suga did. “No way” I whispered to no one. As I walked closer I was Jin laying on the side of the fight, grunting in pain. It must have been his grunting I heard. 

I ran over and sat down next to him. “Oh my god, Jin. Are you okay? Wait let me call an ambulance” I stuttered. “No please. Rinie. Don’t” He choked out, I stared at him, trying to decide whether I should call or not. This whole situation looked bad and having the ambulance here would make it worse. I nodded and started treating his wounds on my own. I dropped my first aid kit about five times before Jin took his hands to help me. I gave him a small smile before I started to disinfect his visible wounds. 

I heard more grunting from behind and turned around quickly, I saw that Jimin was now on the ground getting kicked in the stomach. I couldn’t just watch I had to say something. He’ll die at this rate. 

“Yah! Stop it, don’t kick him” I yelled with all my power and let everything go before running towards the guy who was kicking him. I tried to push him away from Jimin and I could hear V yell my name. The guy kept kicking him and when I bit his hand, He hit me in the face. 

I heard people calling my name before I hit the ground and blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Strong lights were shining on me, I could feel them on my skin and everyone pacing around me. I clenched my eyes and slowly opened them to adjust to the light. I groaned when I felt a sharp pain in my head “Fuck” I let out and rubbed my head where it hurt. 

“Look at this kid” I heard my halmeoni say and slapped my head. “Halmeoni!” I yelled and once again rubbed my head because of the pain. “The doctor doesn’t know why you fainted.” Jimin said next to me. I hadn’t noticed that he and the guys were in the room with us.

Suga and Namjoon were asleep on each chair while V, J-hope and Jungkook were playing a card game on the floor. “Where’s Jin?” I glanced around the room and stopped when I met Jimin’s eyes. “He had to go home” He lied. His eyes were screaming “play along” I nodded as an answer to both his eyes and his words.

“The doctor told me you have to stay over the night to make sure you don’t have a concussion or anything worse.” Halmeoni said and walked over to my bed side. She looked older today, more tired, worried. I must have freaked her out. “I’m sorry halmeoni, I won’t faint again.” “Oh dear, don’t apologize for something that we can’t help” She stroke my cheek and gave me a faint smile. I nodded and smiled at her. I was really glad I had my halmeoni.

**

After a few hours had passed, halmeoni went home after my nagging at her that she shouldn’t sleep in a hospital chair. She gave up that battle and left me in the hospitals and the boys care. “Mind telling me why you all were fighting in an alley and where the fuck Jin is?!” I yelled at them once halmeoni had left. I could tell from their facial expressions that they didn’t know what to say.

“Well?” I yelled a bit louder looking at Jimin. “He’s in another hospital room.” He stuttered out. “And why the fuck aren’t you guys with him right now? He’s your friend.” Jimin opened his mouth “Don’t you dare say you’re not there because of me.” I spat out. “Go to him. Right now” I yelled and pointed to the door. “He needs you more than I do. I’m just a girl, you guys are best friends.” They all nodded in sync and proceeded to walk out of the room.

Jimin stopped and turned around to look at me, he gave me a slight smile. “I’m glad you’re okay. I’ll tell you everything later” I nodded and turned to turn on the tv to see if there’s anything interesting on right now.

I ended up watching at least 10 episodes of Keeping Up With The Kardashians and boy, I can’t keep up with them anymore to be completely honest. How do they manage their own lives?

The first one to walk into the door was V. “How are you?” he asked as he slowly walked up to the end of my bed, crossing his arms and frowning. “Not too good. KUWTK made me confused and sad” I confessed and let out a slight chuckle. “Tell me about it. I can’t keep up with them anymore” he laughed. “How was Jin?” I changed the subject, “He’s better. He’s going to make it,” “I’m so glad to hear that.” I beamed and jumped in the bed. He laughed at my reaction and sat down on the side of the bed.

“What’s going on with you and Jimin?” he smirked and threw me a wink, I let out a giggle. Believe it or not but V is actually very handsome. “Nothing, we’re just friends” I shrug “Just friends? I don’t think so” he claimed, raising one eyebrow “It’s true, nothing more nothing less.”

Suddenly his phone got a text, he fished it out of his pocket and stared at it for a second before a smile formed on his face. He turned to look at the door before jumping closer to me, staring into my eyes. I noticed how intense he was staring at my eyes and my lips. He jumped even closer and put a hand on my cheek.

His face came closer and closer, I’m not sure whether I should move away, stand still or move in. I took a deep breathe the closer he came. Our lips were now hovering over each other’s just an mere millimeter from touching.

“What the hell are you doing?” An angry voice behind V growled. I flew away from V and looked behind him. “Jimin” I breathed out. He walked over to V with intense steps and pushed him away. “I asked you something dude” He shouted. V just smiled “I told you” he said and looked over at me. I furrowed my eyebrows, not sure what he meant by that. “Jimin, chill. Nothing happened okay? Even if it did, what’s it to you?” V smirked. I saw how taken back Jimin was by that question.

“You’re obviously not dating, Min-rin said so herself” V continued, I was met by an unexplainable look in Jimin’s eyes right before he turned away.

“I’m ba-“ Jin started as he burst through the door. He quickly scanned over the room and noticed the tense air inside. “And we are clearly interrupting something in here” he quickly stated and pushed out the other guys before closing the door. “What’s going on?” I heard Suga ask but I didn’t hear Jin’s response.

“Stop it, Jimin. Nothing happened. Beside we aren’t dating so even if something did happen, it’s our business” I sighed

“She’s right” V agreed and got out of the bed, straightening out his t-shirt and walked over to give me a kiss on the cheek. “Talk to you later sweetcheeks.” I giggled at the nickname “Yeah okay” I nodded as he walked out of the room, leaving Jimin and I alone.

“I’m sorry for overreacting.” He apologized. “Don’t worry about it, you were just looking out for a friend right?” “Right…” He muttered before leaving the room to join the guys.

I fell asleep right away and slept like a baby the rest of the night.

******

Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I did my best to make it interesting but I lack imagination today to be completely honest haha. It would help alot if you comment what you think about the story so far and what you think will happen in the future! The ones that are commenting already thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks went by and it’s suddenly time for the winter exams before the winter break. Jimin started pulling away from me and now we barely speak. Taehyung and I have been hanging out more often since the incident with Jimin at the hospital. 

Jin, however, healed quickly and were on his legs in no time! I tried to get him to promise me to never fight again but he just replied with a smile and told me not to worry. Hard to do when you almost died Jin. 

Taehyung and Shin-hye has been keeping me occupied every day the last couple of weeks to keep my mind of the accident. I haven’t had my nightmares in a while which is so relieving. I’ve been missing Jimin’s presence more and more. I don’t know why he’s acting the way he is. Did I do anything?

“Rinie!” I hear Taehyung call out as he’s walking towards me. He hugs me and laughs. “Taetae, can’t breathe” I choke out and he lets go of me with a chuckle. “Mianhae” “Let’s go eat?” I asks and pulls him with me towards the cafeteria.   
“V, Rinie!” I hear familiar voices call. I turn around and smile at Jin who’s flashing me a huge smile. We grab our lunch and walk over to their table. Over these few weeks I’ve become really good friends with Jimin’s friends. 

“Sit next to me Rinie!” Jin yells out, I let out a chuckle and turns to walk over to him. “No noona, sit next to me” Jungkook pouts, that kid knows I can’t resist his cute face. “Mianhae Jin, you know I can’t resist Jungkook.” I smile and walk to sit next to Jungkook who got a huge smile on his face. “He pulled the aegyo and noona card!” I hear Jin complain to Jimin to which Jimin just laughs at. “It’s Jungkook we’re talking about. Can you resist his aegyo?” Jimin asks Jin before shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

Taehyung frowns and shakes his head. “No one can” Jungkook proudly states earning himself a kiss on the cheek from me and Namjoon who sat on the other side of Jungkook. We all loved to make him blush, which he always did when he got a hug or a kiss on the cheek from us. 

You’d think that these guys were the Presidents for the fluffy club but they are actually seen as the “badboys” But they confessed to being the “Bangtan Sonyeondan” gang that Shin-hye had warned me about. I must admit to have been really confused and upset in the beginning since I now know they fight and do and sell drugs.   
I try to keep them from fighting and the drugs but it’s hard, fighting is their thing but I don’t want them to die. I really don’t want them to die too. 

I threaten to leave them if they keep doing drugs, they never do it around me but I think they do it in secret and keep it from me. I try to hang out with them as often as I can to keep them from doing drugs and fighting but it’s hard since they always need to suddenly leave. 

I have only once seen Jimin drugged and it wasn’t a nice sight. When he sobered up he found me crying in a corner because I didn’t like him being on drugs, I’m really sensitive when it comes to dangerous things. He apologized a thousand times and I think I saw some tears falling from his face before he left my room, that was the last time we really “hung out”.   
I dug into my lunch which was kimbap and a side dish, it wasn’t much but it made me full. I took a bit and looked at the guys, meeting Jimin’s eyes who stared intensely on me before looking away with a confused look on his face. I could see his mouth moving but I couldn’t make out any words.   
I let out a sigh and turned my attention to my food again.

I felt a nudge on my side, looking up I saw that it was Jungkook. “Is everything okay? You’re quiet today.” He asked obviously concerned about me, I looked at him, taking in every detail of him. His cute innocent eyes and his eyebrows that were showing obvious worry but making it look like he had a unibrow which made me want to laugh but I held it in.

Or I tried..

“What’s so funny?” He asked confused and backed up staring at me like I was an alien. “Your worried expression made your eyebrows into a unibrow” I tried to gather my breath and sit straight.   
He was awfully quiet for a while, I looked up at him and saw him smiling. I returned his smile and patted his head. “You’re so cute Kookie” I knew he turned red because he turned away from my eyes and I heard Taehyung laugh at him. 

*******’

I got a call when I reached my home, I didn’t have work today so I went straight home to my halmeoni. She has actually been acting strange lately, leaving the house often and looking like a zombie all the time. I asked her about it multiple times but she just shrugged it off and blamed it on getting older.   
“Yoboseyo?” I answered as I pulled off my shoes one by one. “Ah, Min-rin. Come to the park. We’re going on a date-date.” Jimin’s hoarse voice said straight before he hung up. I stood in the hall with my mouth hanging. 

First he doesn’t talk to me for weeks and now he wants to go on a date-date? Who exactly did he think he was? I shook my head in annoyance and pulled off my backpack and put it by my shoes in the hall before walking in to Halmeoni. 

“Halmeoni, Jimin asked me out on a date-date.” I whispered “Finally he pulled himself together, that boy” She sighed and continued her cooking. “When?” she asked again “Today, right now” I choked out. “Well what are you doing here then?” She yelled and shooed me out of the kitchen. “Go get dressed!” “Arrasseo, arrasseo!” I said and walked upstairs to my room.

Picking out clothes for a date wasn’t a dance on roses exactly. I think I tried everything on at least twice before settling with a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans.   
I ran downstairs after finished up. “Are you sure I can go?” I asked, with how tired halmeoni both looked and felt today. “I’m sure! Have fun. Tell Jimin I said hi.” I nodded in response and turned to put on my shoes. 

“Saranghaeyo Min-rin-ah. You will always be my number one. I’ll see you when it’s time” Halmeoni whispered as she pulled me into a hug. “Halmeoni, nado saranghaeyo. You know that. But are you okay?” I asked worried. She never acts like this. This was highly unusual behavior by her.

“Of course! Go now.” She smiled and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I smiled in return and grabbed my keys before walking out of the house.   
When I arrived at the park I noticed that he wasn’t here yet so I walked over to a swing and sat down. “Where are you?” I whispered to no one in particular. “I’m here!” A joyful voice answered. 

I turned around and gave him a fist in the face. “You ignore me for weeks and now you want to have a DATE-DATE?!” I yelled at him, sending obvious glares. “Wel-“ he started before I interrupted him 

“No, No you don’t understand. I didn’t do anything wrong. At all.” I yelled louder. God I was angry at him, he can’t act like this and believe that I will just accept it all with open arm. He looked confused and uncertain. He brushed his fingers through his hair in frustration before opening his mouth again. 

“I didn’t do any-“ I started before I was met with a pair of hands my cheeks and a pair of lips on my lips. They were rough but I could feel the love rushing through them. I, much to my surprise, responded almost immediately. He took one of his hands from my cheek and put it around my waist instead.   
I put my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me and when he was as close as can be, I tried to pull him closer. He sneaked both of his hands under the hem of my shirt and they rested there on my hips. I finally pulled away to breathe and so did he. 

“I like you” Jimin confessed as he rested his forehead on mine, staring straight into my eyes. “That’s why I ignored you and Taehyung. I wasn’t aware of it at first but I thought about it and now I’m 110% sure.” He started and I pulled away, not being able to believe what I was hearing. 

I was confused, did this really happen? 

“You like me?” He nodded in response. “You like me.” I now stated to myself to make it go through my head. “I nodded” he answered confused, I waved my hand in front of him. “No, I was just confirming with myself.” 

We stood in awkward silence for a few minutes. He moved back and forth, you could tell that he was getting impatient with my answer.   
Inhale, exhale, I did that a few times before taking a really deep breath. “I like you too.” 

He looked up with widened eyes and blinked a few times. “Wait you do?” I nodded carefully “I thought you liked Jungkook!” he exclaimed. “Jungkook?! Where did you get that?” I asked really confused and frowned. I noticed that the weather got colder, I crossed my arms in an attempt to make myself warm. “You always kiss his cheeks” “That’s because it’s fun to make him blush!” I defended, now jumping on spot to keep warm. 

Jimin showed me his signature smile and walked over to me. He embraced me in a hug and gave me a peck on the cheek. “I’m very happy right now, so happy I could run a marathon” he laughed. I felt my mouth pulling up into a smile too, soon enough I heard myself laughing along with him. 

He walked me up to my door and waited for me to unlock it since it was late now. I was about to enter and slam the door when a hand stopped me. “No kiss?” He pouted and started pulling some aegyo tricks on me. I giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “See you tomorrow” “Can’t I come in and meet halmeoni, I haven’t seen her in forever.” I nodded and let him inside. 

“We’re home!” I yelled, expecting a response. Halmeoni wasn’t one to go to bed this early. “Strange” I frowned as I started looking around in the house. The water in the kitchen was still running but there was no sight of halmeoni. I turned to Jimin and nodded for him to help me look for her. He pulled off his shoes and started walking around calling for her.  
I walked with the mission to turn of the tap in my mind when I saw my nightmare. 

I yelled out in fear and fell down to my knees, crying. “Halmeoni” I repeated countless times as I crawled over to her. I started shaking her, in hopes of waking her up, waiting for her to tell me that she just fainted. “Wake up, it’s not funny.” I laughed nervously and shook her more. I heard footsteps that started out quick but slowed down the closer they got. 

“She’s not waking up.” I cried and turned to meet Jimin’s sad and confused eyes. “She’s not waking up” I repeated. He just stood there, frozen in place. 

“She’s not waking up!” I yelled. “Call an ambulance, anything!” I shouted at Jimin, who woke up from his state. He started trying to pull out his phone from his pocket and I noticed how much his fingers were shaking as he tried to dial the number. 

I kept yelling desperately for my halmeoni. She can’t be gone. If she is, I don’t know what I’ll do.


	8. Chapter 8

Months has passed since my halmeoni died. I haven’t been the same at all. I’ve been told countless times that it’s like I’m not even there mentally. I know they are right, because I’m not. I’m empty inside. I can still hear the echo’s of the ambulance’s sirens, still hear the doctor telling me that there was nothing they could do. That my halmeoni was dead. That I was alone.

I quit my job, I still went to school but that was only because Shin-hye decided she would move in with me and the guys practically came and dragged me to school.

I was a walking corpse.

I keep thinking that if I didn’t go to the park that day, if I didn’t meet up with Jimin, if I didn’t confess to him or kiss him, halmeoni would still be alive. I wouldn’t be this way. I wouldn’t ignore everyone’s daily attempt to get a word out of me.

Halmeoni was the only reason I was able to keep myself from breaking down completely when my mom, dad and sister died. She was the one holding me down on Earth, without her I would be where my family are.

I stayed because I knew we needed each other.

I walked into the classroom and zoned out as soon as the teacher walked in. I kept staring out the window, looking at the sky, I could be there right now. I could be with my family. What’s stopping me? Shin-hye, Jimin, Jin, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jungkook, Taehyung and Namjoon are what’s stopping me. They got me monitored all day. Knowing that if they don’t I will do something stupid.

“Min-rin!” an angry voice called, I turned around and noticed that I was in the cafeteria now, I let out a sigh and shrugged it off. This has been going on ever since halmeoni died, I don’t remember getting to places.

“You need to stop, You can’t keep behaving like this!” Yoongi yelled. I saw how the others kept trying to calm him “You’re not the only one who’s been through this kind of stuff. Look at me, I’m not sitting around acting like a pussy now am I?” He kept yelling, grabbing everyone’s attention in the room, normally I would care if I got everyone’s eyes on me. But I don’t.

“Don’t worry Yoongi. I’ll be gone soon.” I replied emotionless as I stared into his eyes. I saw how he frowned, obviously surprised by my reply.

“Stop saying that.” Jimin whispered to me and looked down at our hands that now were intertwined. I followed his eyes before I looked at him. “We both know it’s true” I whispered back.

“No it’s not” It was Namjoon’s turn to yell. “If only you knew our stories, you’d know that you can survive.” I turned my eyes to meet his. “I know that you can survive. The question is, do you want to? With all that pain in your heart that only you know is there. You can hide it when you’re in public but you can’t forget it when you’re alone.” I started, grabbing the boys attention.

“I know you all have some pretty nasty pasts, I don’t know what they are but I know you got them. I can see it in your eyes. The loneliness, the pain, the struggle to keep up the happy appearance.” I continued “I’m not like you, I can’t hide the loneliness I’m feeling, or the pain or keep up a happy appearance. I can’t” “We can teach you” Jungkook choked out. Tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

I threw him a slight smile. I really loved Jungkook, he reminded me a lot of my sister. “No one can. I’m too damaged.” I replied and stood up, grabbing my lunch and walked out of the cafeteria.

I realized as I was laying in my bed at home that the only time I ever felt anything was when I was with Jimin alone. When we were just lying in bed, listening to music and enjoying each other’s company.

I noticed a faint knock on my bedroom door. “Not now Shin-hye” I yelled faintly but the door opened anyways. I sat up staring at Jimin who looked like a wreck walking in through the door. I sprung up on my feet and pulled him into my embrace. “What has happened?” I asked him, my voice was full of concern and worry.

I may be an empty shell but when I’m with Jimin I feel more alive than I am.

“I just felt lonely.” He replied and returned my hug.

We slowly let go, I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me over to sit on the bed. “You’re not, you got me” I tried comforting him. “Yeah, well for how long?” he glared, I widened my eyes in shock at his sudden outburst before I swallowed hard and looked down. “I can’t answer that” “Why not? Don’t you love me enough to stay here with me? Am I not enough?” he started yelling. “Answer me!” All I could do was shake my head. “I do love you enough to stay but I don’t know if I’m good enough for you. I’m broken Jimin. I can’t be fixed.” I yelled back, pulling my hair in frustration.

Jimin was always well groomed and always looked his best but today he looked sad, tired and he had a slight beginning to a beard. I took in all of his features before I jumped closer to him, stroking his cheek with the back of my hand. “I love you Jimin” I whispered, wiping away a tear from his cheek. “Then stay, don’t do anything stupid” He whispered back, staring into my eyes.

I stared back into his eyes but my eyes started to wander towards his lips. They went back and forward for a while before I finally kissed him full on the lips. He immediately responded back, he put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I put my arms around his neck as he tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss.

I heard a moan escape my mouth as he lightly bit on my lower lip. He groaned and put me down on the bed with him on top of me. He started tugging on the hem of my shirt, urging me to pull it off, so I did. He took this chance to pull of his too.

I felt my hands wander on his abs, exploring every inch of his upper body before reaching his belt.

“Are you sure?” he frowned as he looked at me. I nodded “I’ve never been so sure.” I replied and smiled. He gave me his amazing signature smile and laughed. “I love you so much.” He confessed as he kissed me all over my face. “I love you the most.” I smiled.

That was the last time I saw Jimin alive.

I got a call the next morning from the police, they found Jimin in the bath. He had drowned just a couple of hours before Jungkook had found him.

I don’t remember how I got to the hospital but I wasn’t wearing any shoes, pants or jacket at all.

I stood and stared at Jimin’s picture at the funeral reception. Everything had been so good the night before. I looked around the room to find that the guys stood in a corner in their funeral clothes. I soon realized that my eyes were looking for Jimin and when I didn’t find him, I fell to my knees.

I saw Jungkook running over to me with a letter in his hand. “Noona.” He cried and handed me the letter before breaking down in tears. I felt how my eyes were tearing up as well as I stared at Jimin’s sloppy handwriting on the envelope. “To the most beautiful girl in the world” I chuckled as I could hear his voice in my head as I read it.

I opened it and pulled out a letter.

“Yo yeobo. I know you must be very surprised and sad. Or I hope you’re sad. Don’t cry. Please don’t cry. The last thing I wanted was to make you cry but I guess I did anyways with what I’ve done now.

I loved that I got to spend my last night on this planet with you. I know you’re probably upset that I came to you knowing what I would do the next day. You have every right to be. The reason why I did it is simple. Because of my past and you. I want to always be with you and this way I can. I’ll always be in your heart.

I know that no one can talk you out of committing suicide. Oops I said the word. Nah, just kidding. But I know that no one can but I hope that this will. I want you to live a full and happy life on earth. Get married, get lots of kids!! You better name one after me, you’re first and only true love!

I never really told you about my past now did I? Well… It all started when I was in second grade, I looked like a normal 8 years young boy but my family was really broken and so was I. My dad left us when I had just been born so that douche was never in the picture.

My mom however, came home drunk every night up until last year, with a new dude everytime. It became frustrating and I couldn’t take it so I started underground fighting. It was the only thing that kept me sane.

It was also there I met my boys Bangtan Sonyeondan! BTW tell them I said Hi and to stop crying, they look ugly when they cry.

Anyway, back to the story. Story time with uncle Jimin. Well as I said I started fighting and basically that’s how Bangtan Sonyeondan was formed. I love my boys to death. Literally. Bad Joke, sorry.

One day I realized that fighting wasn’t enough for me so I started dealing and doing drugs. I felt amazing even though I knew it was bad for me. I didn’t care. After a few years of doing that I decided that it was time to pull myself together and go back to school, so I stopped doing drugs, selling drugs but I never stopped smoking weed and fighting. I went back one week before summer holidays which now that I think about it was such a bad idea.

When I came back to school I saw you. First day. Whispering to yourself. I immediately got interested in you and started approaching you. I knew you were like me, broken, damaged which is why we made such a perfect couple. You have to agree.

You didn’t want anything to do with me in the beginning but my amazing face and charm made you interested. We started hanging out and I realized that I wanted something more but couldn’t figure out what. I’m glad I finally did though.

I still remember you asking me "Why would I need you?" when I told you that you need me in your life. I never answered that question that day. Therefore I will answer it right now. "Because I need you" is the answer. I needed you so badly Min-rin. I still do. 

I loved you when I was alive, I will always love you even when I’m dead. Don’t you ever forget that. I’m going to be reunited with your halmeoni and I’ll be sure to tell her that you love her.

 

Don’t you dare come here soon! I’m serious Min-rin. I mean I would love to see you soon but don’t you dare listen to that.

Live long, be happy and have a family. For me please. If not, for your family. At least try, I know it’s hard. But try to live.

I love you.

Jimin.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

OMG, you guys. I cried while writing this. I kept imagining if Jimin actually died what I would do. TBH I don't know. Probably go under, cry for months and like never recover. Fuck Jimin. I love and hate this chapter, loved it because I got it the way I wanted it and hated it because Jimin died. Luckily this is just a story based on a mv and not real life. Thank God for that. 

Anyways, I'm sorry for this late update! I've been sick these last few days but I'm starting to feel a lot better now which is why I decided to finish this chapter and post it! I truly hoped you all liked it and cried (NO IM JOKING.) (Or am I)

I don't normally do A/N so this won't be too long. 

Thank you all who is commenting every chapter!! I really appreaciate it. Tbh you guys are the reason I keep this going. I feed of comments nomnom o3o


	9. Chapter 9

Today, it has been two whole weeks since Jimin passed away, leaving me. Two awfully hard and long weeks.   
No one is the same anymore, we haven’t hung out as a group ever since he left us.   
Jin has barely been eating, he continues to ignore us and walks away every time we gather to eat together or having lunch in school. 

Namjoon is trying hard to move on and continue his life as if nothing happened. He even got a part-time job at a gas station, trying to pull his life together.

Taehyung has been awfully quiet ever since. He only says things when he feels it’s necessary, before he would spit out whatever came to his mind. It feels really empty without him running around, making random alien like noises.

Suga never said anything anymore. Sleep. Was all he did, never once coming to met us. 

The one I worry about the most is our Golden Maknae, Jungkook. Ever since Jimin’s death, he has been disappearing a lot, just to be found with multiple bruises, black eyes and blood on his face. I know he has been fighting, to keep his mind of things. He took Jimin’s death the hardest out of us all. He truly loved Jimin, he was like the brother he never had. You could tell that they were the tightest in the group.

They had a lot in common both in interest and regarding their pasts. I know Jungkook have been fighting to keep his mind off Jimin. Some days he turn up looking worse than he did the time before. He is trying so hard to smile and show me that he is okay. 

But I know he’s not okay at all. None of us are.  
I know that he’s not happy. None of us truly are anymore. 

 

Something is always missing. Everyday. 

His smile. 

His laugh.

His eyes.

Him.

 

“Don’t cry” I feel arms embrace me and this is the first time I notice that I’m crying. Just thinking about Jimin makes me emotional. We weren’t together for that long but he was really fucking important to me. He was the reason to me still being here after Halmeoni died. 

One thing he said is constantly on my mind. “Because I need you”.

He needed me as much as I needed him but he put my problems before his and probably bottled it all up. I feel horrible for forgetting to ask how he was, if he ever wanted to talk. Maybe then, just maybe he wouldn’t have disappeared from this world. 

If I wasn’t so selfish. 

If only. 

 

“Stop thinking about it, you couldn’t have done anything. None of us could”   
But I could. 

I could have been there for him as I was supposed to be. 

 

I should be dead not Jimin. 

 

I shou-

“Stop it” he yelled

“You couldn’t have done anything to prevent this.” “But I-“ “No, You couldn’t” Taehyung yelled at me, his eyes were fierce and darker than usual, they were also a bit puffy. He had been crying.  
I slowly glanced away from his eyes, slipping into my own thoughts once more.

“Look at me!” He yelled and shook me violently to turn my face towards his once again. I jumped out of fear but quickly recovered and met his glares.   
“Jimin” He started. I frowned, trying to stop my tears from flowing down again, concentrating on what he is about to say. 

“He loved us all, we all were special in his eyes. You were only an ounce more special than me” he winked trying to lighten the mood a bit before frowning again. “Stop beating yourself up over something none of us could have stopped. It’s been two weeks. Namjoon is the only one of us all that is trying to move on.”   
I listened to every word he said. Breathing in and hearing every word. He was right. I knew he was. From the beginning. I just had problem accepting it. I want to believe that there was something I could have done. 

“I-“ I started when I heard the familiar ringtone emerging from my phone. I broke away from Taehyung’s eyes and looking for my phone in my pockets. Taehyung had removed his hands from my arms and taken a step back, he was now looking at me with asking eyes. 

“Jungkook” said the called ID. My eyes widened in shock and I tried to hurry to answer the call. My fingers were slippery on the screen. “Jungkook!” I yelled out once I finally had answered. “Noona, Annyeong!” he said with a happy yet sad voice. “Jungkook-ah” I cried out in relief of finally hearing his voice once again. “Don’t cry noona. I hate it when you cry. I just wanted you to know that I was fine. I’m coming to visit you guys today. Meet me at the usual place.” He said quickly before hanging up. “Ya-“ I stared at my phone in disbelief, he dared hanging up on me? 

“What did he say?” I sighed loudly in annoyance and put my phone back into my pocket before pushing my dark hair out of my face and looking up to meet Taehyung’s eyes once again. 

“He told us to meet him at our usual place.” I said and my feet started to walk towards our place automatically. I heard V’s footsteps a bit behind me, trying to catch up. “Call the guys and tell them” I told Taehyung and heard him dialing a number a few seconds after I said that.  
We all were soon going to be together again. It’s been two weeks since we all have been together. 

I felt a part of me wishing to see Jimin there,   
as if he never died,   
he never left us. 

Like he had always been there.   
I could feel my heart racing faster, the closer I got.

My feet were almost running now.

“Yah Min-rin!” Taehyung yelled after me, I ignored his calls, I was completely focused on meeting Jimin. 

He was going to tell me that everything was okay, that he’s here, that he never left me.

I need him

Him

I saw our place, the matrass in the middle of the pool like area. I saw 6 silhouettes of people. Six. Not five. Six. That could only mean one thing.  
I ran.  
As fast as I could.  
“Jimin” I called out to the all too familiar back. 

“Noona…” I heard Jungkook say as I came closer. 

I frowned, I swear I saw Jimin. “Yah, where’s Jimin? I saw him, he was here” I laughed nervously as I started to look for him in the area. “Jimin!” I yelled. “Noona, stop.” Jungkook begged grabbing my hand, trying to make me stop looking. “Ani, Jungkook. He’s here. I know he is.” My breathing were getting faster and more urgent.   
“ He is here.” “ I know it” I kept repeating these words, watching the guys looking at me with pity in their eyes. “Stop pitying me, he is here” I yelled. I ran my hands through my hair. Am I going crazy?

“Stop it” Taehyung yelled. “I told you to stop it” I stopped in my tracks. “I don’t want to.” I whispered, my head fell, I noticed that my hands and legs were shivering. It’s not that cold, is it?  
“He’s here” I whispered “I know it” 

“Noona. He’s not here” Jungkook whispered back as he walked over to me. He took my face in his hands, forcing me to meet his gaze.   
His gaze was the last thing I wanted to meet. His eyes were full of sorrow. He shouldn’t have those kind of eyes, he’s still young. His eyes should be filled with innocence, happiness and love. 

I started blinking quickly and bit my lower lip before letting out a whimper. “ He’s here” I cried. “Jimin!” I yelled and broke down, falling onto my knees, tightly holding onto the hem of Jungkook’s shirt. 

I heard the guys sniffing behind me. “He loved us” Taehyung stated.   
“I know” we all answered. 

We knew he loved us. 

He cared about our problems and helped us before helping himself. 

He was there for us no matter what time it was. 

 

He loved us.


	10. Ten

It has been a few weeks since my breakdown. There hasn’t gone by a day without me thinking of him. I’m still waiting for him to come and tell me it was all a joke. I know that won’t happen but I can’t help it. 

The guys and I were barely getting through all of this. At least we have each other, if we didn’t I know that we would be with Jimin right now. Taehyung is my rock in all of this. I don’t think I can ever repay him for being with me.   
“Thank you” I blurted out and stared at Taehyung. He looked up from the book he was reading and glanced at me with a confused look in his eyes. It took a while until he knew what I was talking about and he gave me a short nod before going back to his book. 

I let out a loud sigh and got up from my chair. I straightened out my skirt and walked over to Taehyung, standing behind him, looking at the text in his book. “What are you reading?” I asked curiously and put a piece of hair behind my ear before turning my head so I could see his eyes. “The fault in our stars” he simply replied without lifting his eyes from the book. He turned the page and I noticed how concentrated and fast his eyes were going over the pages. 

Finding myself rather fascinated by how fast his eyes went over the pages. I leaned closer and touched his cheek with my finger. He let out a sigh and put down his book before turning to look at me. He fixed his glasses “What are you doing? Are you bored or something?” I shook my head. “It was just fascinating watching you read.” I pouted and went back to my seat, crossing my arms. 

I could see him from the corner of my eyes, how he put down his book and his glasses before getting up and walking over to me. I made a ‘hmph’ sound and turned my body further away from his. “Don’t be like this Min-rin”   
“Min-rin-ah” he started and when he realized that he wouldn’t get my attention, he started doing these weird aegyo things. I tried to bear with it, ‘take a deep breathe, he can’t get to you’ Inhale and exhale. 

He got closer to my face and his arms where all over the place, making different hand signs. “Oh my god are you done soo-“I yelled and turned my face but cut off in the middle of the sentence when I noticed how close our faces was.   
I found myself staring into his eyes, and his into mine. I didn’t dare to look away or even move away and I don’t think he dared either. I felt his eyes roam over my face and I can hear him breathing. It was embarrassing and calming at the same time. 

“We sho-“ Jin started as he entered the room but stopped when he saw how close we were. We immediately pulled away and I tried my best to play it off but it didn’t go as well as Taehyungs acting went. He was flawless, it was as if nothing truly ever happened. He walked over to Jin and kept their conversation going, clearly ignoring Jin’s surprised look as he glanced back and forth between Tae and I. 

I decided to get up from my chair and go do something while the guys had their little talk. I had walked a few steps when my phone rang. “Yeoboseyo?” “Is this Kim Min-rin?” “Ne.” I answered, feeling slightly scared by the serious voice in the other end. “You need to come to the hospital, it’s about Jeon Jungkook.” I flinched at the name, what had happened to Jungkook? I froze with the phone in my hand and I saw that Jin and Tae noticed it by now. “Yah, get back to your senses!” Tae yelled as Jin took the phone and continued the conversation. 

We jumped out of the cab and ran into the hospital, the receptionist in the front desk quickly helped us by pointing us in the right direction. 

The closer I came to the door, the slower I walked. I didn’t want to reach that door and be met by someone who is about to die, again. “Come on, you don’t know what it’s about yet.” Tae said and pulled my arm. Sometimes I suspect that he’s a mindreader. He knows what to say and what I think about. He’s right though.   
I let myself get pulled along to the room. He opened the door but not before taking a deep breathe, mentally preparing himself and giving my time to prepare. “Hyung, Noona, you’re late!” A cheerful voice said. I had to blink a few time before I realized that the person infront of me, Jeon Jungkook, was actually sitting in the bed, drinking juice and didn’t look like someone who was about to die at all. 

“Kookie, what did you get yourself into?” Tae asked in his hyung voice, which was filled with worry and concern for the younger on the bed. Jungkook smiled and patted the side of the bed, telling Tae to sit beside him. Still confused by the situation, I stood frozen in the door. The doctor had sounded so serious but looking at Jungkook, there was nothing wrong with him. Of course he had a black eye, some plasters here and there and a bloody lip but he didn’t look dying and that’s all that matters.  
“Noona, I’m fine.” Jungkook’s voice woke me up from my own thoughts. I glanced over at the fragile boy in the bed. How can he fight like this and still have this happy face on when he’s with us?

“Stop pretending.” I whispered and walked over to the youngest. “What?” he asked confused and put away his juice. I could see Tae tensing up in the corner of my eye. I threw a quick glance at him, telling him not to interrupt. He calmed himself down a bit and looked down at the floor, causing his hair to cover his eyes. 

“I said stop pretending!” I yelled a little bit too loud, I saw how it made the younger slightly jump in the bed. His eyes got big and he quickly looked down, averting his eyes from mine. “I know you’re not okay, you pretend to be so we don’t have to worry about you but I’m sick of pretending that my maknae is fine when you clearly aren’t. You need to stop pretending, it’s hurting me when I think about you, knowing that you pretend to be happy instead of coming with your problems to your noona!” I tried to explain without making my voice any higher, neither Jin, Tae or Jungkook said anything.   
We all sat in the room in silence, listening to each other breathing. I’m scared they will hear my heart beating after my sudden confession. I hadn’t planned on telling Jungkook any of that at all but seeing him smiling when his eyes weren’t happy at all hurt a lot. 

“Don’t cry noona.” Jungkook broke the silence first, he brought up his hand to wipe my cheeks. I hadn’t noticed that I was crying at all. I was too worried about what they would say when they were back to their senses. “It hurts Jungkook. I know it hurts for you too but we need each other to get through this. I need you to be honest.” I confessed as I stared into his eyes. Sadness and worry flashed in his eyes and I knew he agreed with what I was saying. 

“I will come to you next time. I promise.”

“Good”


End file.
